Sparkle! Diamond Pretty Cure!
Sparkle! Diamond PreCure ('' スパークル！ダイヤモンドプリキュア Supakuru! Daiyamondo Purikyua'') is the first series to CureJade2910's Series. Plot Sparkle! Diamond PreCure Episodes The Diamond Land is in danger and there is not enough hope unless PreCure, the light of hope, can help. If they can defeat King Dull, then the land would be safe. The Diamond Princesses lost their memory and were sent to Earth. If Tsukiyomi Nanami and her twin sister Nikora can find the rest of PreCure, then they protect the Diamond Land. Characters Cures The nineteen diamonds that will glow and erase the evil spirit in your heart, Sparkle! Diamond PreCure! '' , The Group's Phrase 'Tsukiyomi Nanami' ( Tsukino Nanami) / Cure Jade / Princess Jade Nanami is a famous 15 year old singer that has a huge heart for diamonds. However, she cannot sing lullabies. Whenever she's in crazy motion she can be loud. As well as a huge heart for diamonds she's often seen stuffing her mouth with vanilla ice cream topped with chocolate chips. She is Cure Jade otherwise known as Princess Jade . She is named after the diamond Jade. Her theme colour is jade green and she is the group's leader. She is the ruler is the north of the Diamond Land Intro: The diamond with wind of protection, Cure Jade! Attack: PreCure Jade Impact Upgraded Attack: PreCure Jade Impact Twist 'Tsukiyomi Nikora' (Tsukino Nikora) / Cure Topaz/Princess Topaz Nicola is the shy twin sister of Nanami. She is also famous as a actress though she slightly jealous of Nanami's bigger fame but after becoming Cure Topaz she soon found there was no need to be full of jealousy. She becomes the serene Cure Topaz. Tsukino is their stage name. Her theme colour is aqua. She is the ruler of the south of the Diamond Land Intro: The diamond with the shine of truth, Cure Topaz! Attack: PreCure Topaz Storm Upgraded Attack: PreCure Topaz Storm Crush 'Sheriona Noelle' / Cure Emerald /Princess Emerald Noelle is a transfer student. she looks shy and was quite unfriendly at first but after becoming PreCure she's the total opposite of how she was at first . She's obsessed with drama and comedy even though she has the worst jokes that make no one laugh but she is still everyone's friend . She is Cure Emerald. Her theme colour is green. She is the ruler of the east of the Diamond Land Intro: The diamond with gate to hope, Cure Emerald! Attack: PreCure Emerald Shot Upgraded Attack: PreCure Emerald Shot Explosion 'Hinamori Amylia' " Amy " / Cure Amethyst/Princess Amethyst Amy is a geeky person who hopes to have a big future like Nanami already has. She soon finds out that she should not jump to conclusions after becoming PreCure . She tends to keep secrets to herself even after becoming Cure Amethyst though no one in her group cares about that unless it's something that makes her act strange. She is the calm Cure Amethyst . Her theme colour is purple. She is the ruler of the west of the Diamond Land. Intro: The diamond with the power healing, Cure Amythyst! Attack: PreCure Ameythst Wall Upgraded Attack: PreCure Ameythst Wall Reflection 'Kanrakugi Rei' /Cure Ruby / Princess Ruby Cure Ruby is a mysterious cure that appeared as a vision to the others . Later in the series , her Royal Sceptre is spotted on the ground then Quartzina said she was after it. She is not often seen as Rei until episode 19 . Due to being the first person to find the Diamond Land,she is the ruler of the centre of the Diamond Land. Intro: The diamond with the power of royalty, Cure Ruby! Attack: PreCure Ruby Blasting Upgraded Attack: PreCure Ruby Blasting Hurricane NOTE: Credit goes to CureKanade for the name Kanrakugi Rei 'Kagamiwa Michiru/ Cure Tanzanite Michiru is a 9 year old who tends to act spoilt due to having jealousy of Nanami and Nicola being famous. She goes martial arts and is horrible at maths . Instead of transforming with the Cure Shiny she transforms with the Cure Dialet. She is the next person in the Diamond Land to become the centre of the land's ruler. Her theme colour is blue Intro: The diamond of friendship, Cure Tanzanite! Attack: PreCure Tanzanite Storm Upgraded Attack: PreCure Tanzanite Storm Blast '''Miami/ Cure Peridot Miami is actually Penny but in human form. Yuriko/ Cure Garnet. Yuriko is actually Sparkle. Seigyoku Manami / Cure Sapphire Manami is actually Quartzina. She is the total opposite of what she was as her past self. Intro: The Diamond Of Destiny,Cure Sapphire Attack: PreCure Sapphire Rainbow Upgraded Attack: PreCure Sapphire Rainbow Tornado Jonetsu Suteki/Cure Amber Suteki is a mysterious girl that acts cold and harsh to people at first. She like to use her manners and be elegant. She refuses to join the others for a short while but then joins them . She is very passionate for sports. Her theme colour is orange. Intro: The diamond with a bright light, Cure Amber! Attack: PreCure Amber Chain Upgraded Attack ; PreCure Amber Chain Encircle NOTE: Credits go to CureCoco for the name Midoriyume Mina/Cure Dioptase Mina is one of the cures of the past generation. The rest of her team were defeated leaving her alone. She comes with Ore to help the current generation defeat King Dull. She is very strict but kind and can be turned to her scary side of someone plays tricks. Her theme colour is Green. Intro:The diamond with the wave of vivid dreams, Cure Dioptase! Attack: PreCure Dioptase Arrow Upgraded Attack: PreCure Dioptase Arrow Solution Aoikira Izumi/Cure Amazonite Izumi is also one of the cures of the past generation. Mina thought that she was alone but Izumi was alive. She is a very good at swimming and likes to study but is usually studying with Rei. Her theme colour is sky blue. Intro: The diamond of emotions, Cure Amazonite! Attack: PreCure Amazonite Ribbon Upgraded Attack: PreCure Amazonite Ribbon Illusion Himawari Akarui /Cure Sunstone Akarui is also part of the past generation. She is very silly and likes to cook pastries. Intro:The diamond with a gentle glow, Cure Sunstone! Attack: PreCure Sunstone Shower Upgraded Attack: PreCure Sunstone Shower Elimination Yorokobi Kira/Cure Citrine Kira is also part of the past generation Intro: The diamond of joy, Cure Citrine! Attack: PreCure Citrine Bubbles Upgrade Attack: PreCure Citrine Bubbles Action Showei Chiyaki/ Cure Carnelian Odoyaka Takami / Cure Opalite Tsukiyomi Henkoi/ Cure Azurite Ichigokaze Kaname/Cure Rubillit Mascots Penny/Cure Peridot A small penguin who adores Nanami and Nicola for their fortune . In Episode 5 She hoped Nanami and Nicola would help repair the Jewel Land And they promised that they would. She can become Cure Peridot and as her the theme color becomes yellow and she is one of the Diamond Land's guardians along with Sparkle (Cure Garnet). She is able to turn into a human named Miami. Intro: The diamond with light of purity, Cure Peridot! Attack: PreCure Peridot Sunshine Upgraded Attack: PreCure Peridot Sunshine Glow Sparkle/Cure Garnet A little duckling that lives with Noelle and seems to end her sentences with sparu. She seems to act like a food rival with Nanami but Nanami doesn't care that she has a food rival . She can become Cure Garnet and alongside with Penny, she is one of the guardians. She can turn into a human named Yuriko. Intro: The diamond with the flash of luck, Cure Garnet! Attack: PreCure Garnet Stream Upgraded Attack: PreCure Garnet Stream Swirl Ore Ore is a mascot from the same generation of Mina. He helped the previous generation defeat their enemies however they had failed and lost the ability to become PreCure as well as dying. Luckily Mina was still alive along with him. He is a periwinkle cat. Villains King Dull The main villain of the series Faden The first villain to appear and hopes to be the next King Dull. His human alias is Kurokara Henshoku Quartzina A bossy lady who is the King's Daughter . Faden is practically jealous and saying constantly girls can't be evil though Quartzina says she is much more powerful. In Episode 25 she has a change of heart and becomes Cure Sapphire. Quartzina wanted to erased her existence however she had one of the nine PreCure seals in her Diamond Soul Moissanite Makes his appearance after Cure Tanzanite came and is much more powerful than Faden and Quartzina Princess Zirconia The other princess of the King and tends to fight with Quartzina. She is the second person in command and is quite powerful. Jasperli Jasperli is the actual person in that is second in command. She tells Zirconia this. Miratix The series' monsters Items Cure Shiny The girls transformation devices. They are small shaped jewels attached to a bracelet. To transform the girls say " PreCure Celestial Sparkle!" Cure Shimmerlets They are small diamonds that have a similar function to the Cure Loveads and Cure Decor. Cure Dialet The transformation device of Michiru. A few episodes later it turns into a Cure Shiny permanently. Royal Cure Stick A sceptre with petals used by the PreCure while in their Princess Form. The sceptre is used for purification attacks. Diamond/Dark Elixir Elixir is used to repair lands or help defend them. Heart Diamond The Heart Diamond is used to keep the Diamond Land safe. It is one of the targets the villains are after. Jewel Tambourine A golden snowflake shaped tambourine with a small heart shaped jewel that is only used by Cure Jade as a shield. Royal Crystal Sceptre One of the the eight weapons used by the cures in their final form. This weapon is used by Queen Jade. Royal Crystal Sword Another one of the weapons used by the cures in their final form. This weapon is used by Queen Topaz. Diamond Soul A small diamond inside a person and if it becomes intirely blank then all of the positive energy within the person is drained and can create a Miratix if it is caught by someone from the Black Crystal Kingdom. Nine of them have a seal of PreCure Locations Kongouseki Academy The girls school Kongouseki Elementary School Michiru's School Kongouseki Town The girls current home. Diamond Land The home of the girls before they were sent to Earth. However before they were sent there,ask their memories of being in the Diamond Land was erased. Other Characters Sparkling Aura She has the ability to fix lands. The cures are trying to summon her. Akasuki Chikako She is the headmistress of both the elementary school and academy .She is also Rei's Aunt. Yorokobi Hewai/Cure Ametrine A Cure that had lost the ability to become a PreCure. Appearances The team (excluding Sapphire, Amber and the past generation) make their first movie debut in Pretty Cure All Stars Miracle Harmony: Protect The Sky Crown Of Everyone's Future(which I will make soon.) The full team(along with Guardian Diana,Sparkling Aura,Flaming Aura and Kokoro Kiseki(who help them fight)) appear in Pretty Cure All Stars Crystal Shine: Connect Our Hearts Of Hope and Miracles! along with some other series made by me. Noelle emerald.jpg|Noelle Nicola chan.jpg|Nicola Nanami.jpeg|Nanami Royal Cure Stick.jpeg|Princess Jade's Sceptre Cure shiny.jpeg|Nanami's Cure Shiny Princess Topaz.jpeg|Princess Topaz Penguin.jpg|Penny-Chan Jewel Tamborine.jpg|Cure Jewel Tambourine Sceptre.jpg|PrincessTopaz ( left ) PrincessEmerald ( right) Princess. E .jpg|Princess Emerald Sceptre a .jpg|Princess Amethyst's Sceptre Princess a.jpg|Princess Amethyst Sceptre r.jpg|Princess Ruby's Sceptre Sparu.jpg|Sparkle-Chan Princess Jade.jpeg|Princess Jade Q.J .jpg|Queen Jade ( Closeup ) Q.J.2.jpg|Queen Jade ( Full) A.22.jpg|Amy Nanami2.jpg|What Nanami would look like as a 10 year old Crystalsceptre.jpeg|Royal Crystal Sceptre Newamy.jpeg|Cure Amethyst Newemer.jpeg|Cure Emerald Newjade.jpeg|Cure Topaz Rsword.jpg|Royal Crystal Sword Curet.jpg|Cure Tanzanite Curer.jpg|Cure Ruby Cureperidot.jpg|Cure Peridot Garnet.jpg|Cure Garnet Curesapp.jpg|Cure Sapphire Amber.jpg|Cure Amber Dioptase23.jpeg|Cure Dioptase Amazonite.jpg|Cure Amazonite Aura.jpg|Sparkling Aura Sunstone.jpg|Cure Sunstone SDPCuniform.jpg|Cures' Uniform Citrine.jpeg|Cure Citrine Carnelian.jpg|Cure Carnelian Opaliteredo.jpg|Cure Opalite Azurite.jpg|Cure Azurite Jadeve.2.jpg|Cure Jade Cure Jade.jpg|Cure Jade (old version) 19Cure.jpg|Cure Rubellit Category:Sparkle! Diamond PreCure Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:CureJade2910